


Whatever you are - be a good one

by W1derSick



Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1derSick/pseuds/W1derSick
Summary: what happens when it moves two new Shadowhunters into the institute? Is everybody gonna be okey? Is anyone safe?The fic where everyone is happy, until two new "Shadowhunters" comes too live in the New York Institute.New ships might appear, some never tried out, some already made.This is gonna be a weird ride for more then one person.





	1. Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> My original plan was to write a fanfic, a one-shot to be honest. So a friend wanted me to give the characters a challenge.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. This is not a beta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first fanfic, I decided to start with the end.
> 
> Hope it can entertain you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter! I'm so exited for you to read it.

They embraced each other and held on tight. They cried with the most beautiful tears you could ever imagen. “How did this happen to us?” Alec joyfully cried into his boyfriend´s shoulder. 

Magnus had stopped crying now, held Alec even tighter to calm him down. Whispering that everything will be fine, he let go, only a little enough to see Alec´s face. Cupping his face and kissed his forehead and smiled.

They finally stopped crying and stood up. Alec was still hurting after the fight. Magnus helped him to the bench closest to them and slowly sat down.

“Where is your stele?” Magnus asked confused (as fuck) as he saw Alec´s wounded chest. “I-I don´t know. I think I lost it in the battle with that creature somewhere.” Just then, Magnus spots something shining in the leafs, just a couple of meters from where they sat. He stood up and began to walk when he saw it. It was shining with a light that reminded one of a deep ocean blue color. A witchlight.

Magnus went to pick it up, just to find Alec´s stele 8 cm away, which was just 1 cm out of the witchlight´s light. He picked up the stele and the witchlight and walked back to find Alec, now he had fallen asleep while sitting up.

he sighted, lifting Alec into his arms, and walked home again. When they got home again, Magnus went into their bedroom and putted Alec on the bed. Alec cried a little in pain, but Magnus sat down beside him and comforted him while healing his wounds. When he was done he fell asleep beside his boyfriend.

"Magnus?" Alec said, then realizing Magnus was fast asleep. He smiled while getting them both undressed and under the sheets. "Time for bed." Magnus said sleepy. Alec just laugh his adorable laughter and they both fell asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment for me to read, please? I need the critics I can get.
> 
> You can reach me on:
> 
> Twitter: @ByMalec22
> 
> Instagram: deadbymalec (Fanbased/"work")
> 
> Or you can send a massage on:
> 
> Twitter or Instagram


	2. Peter Brokenheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up with his demonic mother, Peter learn fast that he might be the only boy surrounded by girls.
> 
> What happens when his mother tries to find him a bride in Wedina, a Hell dimension. Who can calm him down from his anger.
> 
> Can he find peace in this dimension of Hell? Or will he run away?
> 
> "Peter! Hey! How are you?"
> 
> "I fine Melody. Thanks for asking. And you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is the start. Here you will meet one of two characters I made up.
> 
> Peter Brokenheart.
> 
> So enjoy; -)

This story starts with my home-dimension Wedina. I live with my mother, the queen. She is a demon-dragon named Damanga. When I was 10, I understood one thing. I am the only boy here.

"Why am I here in the first place?"

"Because you´re the prince of course."

my mother is the most irresistible woman in Wedina. She was even so naive, she tricked a Shadowhunter named Christian Wondersick. Apparently I have a twin sister named Melody. Melody and I used to play together a lot when we were kids. Since we are children of a greater-demon and a Shadowhunter, we were granted special abilities and even a nickname. The call us Shadow-Warlocks.

Shadow-Warlock: The strength of a Shadowhunter and the magic of a Warlock. (I never understood why they call it that, but I don´t care anymore)

I was so furies, so when I asked my mother, I almost spat it out "But why am I the only male here? could you answer that question for once?!"

I could see the anger in her eyes as she looked at me. for a splint second, I thought I could see tears in her ruby-red eyes.

I´m totally different from my mother and sister. I got naturally red hair, but I colored it blue with blonde highlights (just because), and crystal green eyes. The only person I told my heights to, was Melody, but I let people guess it for fun. My sister Melody is different to, but in a good way. She is the only one I can trust 100% and is the only one I am loyal too 100%.

"Why are you asking stupid question all the freaking time? Because I am looking for a wife for you, dummy" since my mother is so direct, the people have given her the last-name Noxu (cause she scares everyone), and she is annoying as fuck, and she doesn't swear, like never. "Wait....WHAT!" I was so shocked I could barely move. It was like my body was made of gum. "Don´t yell your idiot, everyone can hear you. And yes, I am searching for a bride for you. You´re welcome dear." She said with the evilest smile I have ever seen.

"B-but why me? Why me of all people?" now I was on the floor almost crying. Just then I forgot I was the only kind of male there, and the capital was full of women. "Again, you are the prince of this hell dimension. Remember?" the sound of her annoyed voice was actually quit entertaining. When I spoke again, I was all serious "I know, I know damn well how I am, and my title is not of my concern, mother."

My mother called out to me when I left the room, all annoyed and tired of her nonsense. Walking to the only room in the citadel, my room/study. This is the only place I can communicate with Melody, for some reason. We can only communicate once a day at the time. Every time I "call" her, she is as excited to hear my voice as I am to hearing her. "Peter! Hey! How are you?" she almost yells into me ear, and I can finally relax again "I fine Melody. Thanks for asking. And you?"

We could talk for hours and hours at times, just feel happy for the first time today, no, in days. This is the first time we have got a chance to talk in days, due to Melody going on a little tour with her father and stepmother. They were traveling around America, so she had a lot to tell me. She told me that she wanted to visit me here in Wedina, "But Melody. Why do you want to come here? I-I mean it´s not a place for someone so great, being in such a miserable dimension like this."

"Peter. You are my brother, and I love you of all my heart, but please? Please let me come see your home? You have only come to me, in my dimension, now it´s my turn to come to you, in you're dimension!" I was like melted butter, I can´t say no to Melody, she is precious to me, and I don´t wanna hurt her. So, I took a deep breath and calmed myself before I spoke again, "Hmm.. Okey Melody! I surrender to the authority of my sister." Her laughter filled me with joy as I sat down on my bed, and laugh together with Melody. "Okey Melody, I am on my way to you!" then I packed a bag and run of to meet Melody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos and leave a comment if you would like to tell me your meanings.
> 
> You can reach me on:
> 
> Twitter: @ByMalec22
> 
> Instagram: deadbymalec (Fanbased/"work")
> 
> Or you can send a massage on:
> 
> Twitter or Instagram


	3. Melody Lovemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you will get to know Melody Lovemaker. The second new character I made up (with some help).
> 
> So please try to enjoy my crapy written fanfic as much you can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or if you regret your choice and wanna leave this fanfic behind, it is okey by me.
> 
> But anyway, enjoy.
> 
> The thing with Melody, is that she writes thing like a dairy.

Saturday 08.00 am

I was sleeping (as usual in the weekends), when I heard my father coming into my room to wake me up. "Wake up sweetheart" he always says on a Saturday morning. Sunday it´s just Mel or duckling (cause I love animals). "Morning, father," My father always wake me early up, so I can enjoy the day. Normally I will train with my stepmother all day or paint with my Mundane friend Stella. Stella must not know that I am a Shadowhunter.

My stepmother is called Sapphire Morningsun (I know, but she is not related to Valentine Morningstar) and is a tutor/instructor at the local institute. And she just love (like 4 o´s and 3 e´s) the color blue. Enough about her, and more about me. Lets start on the top, I have naturally black hair, but like to color it, with blue highlights. I have amazingly slight purple eyes, with a blue dot in my left eye. I´m very kind. I live in Mississippi. I like Asian fashion and uses it only on special occasions, like birthdays or parties.

Every weekend I have the same schedule:

Saturdays:  
08.00am Wakening up  
08.15am Breakfast  
10.00am — 02.00pm Combat-training  
02.05pm talking with Peter  
03.00pm Paint  
05.00pm Dinner  
05.45pm — 09.00pm Stella  
09.15pm Movie with father and Sapphire.  
11.50pm Time for bed

And Sundays is the only day of the week I can relax 100% of the day.

02.01 pm

After a hard training section with Sapphire, I toke a shower, and changed cloths. It felt so good to take a shower. I haven´t showered in 3 days, but I´m good.

02.05 pm

As usual, he calls when he is ready. And as usual, I am exited to hear his voice and talk to him."Peter! Hey! How are you?" and as always, I sounds like an idiot."I fine Melody. Thanks for asking. And you?" I can hear it in his voice that he is lying, but I play along to it. then he toke me by a surprise, "So? How was your vacation? Did you do something fun?"

What could I say? I can´t make myself lie to him. His my brother, I need to protect him at any cost. Need to be by his side, be there for him. letting him know that I´m there for him, no matter what happens to him or me.

Protect...Protect..I need to protect him!

"Peter? May I visit you in Wedina? I´ve always wanted to visit you." was all I could think of saying to him right now. HIs answer blow me "But Melody. Why do you want to come here? I-I mean it´s not a place for someone so great, being in such a miserable dimension like this."

He had always protected me from his home dimension. now I was filled with an emotion I never used towards Peter. Anger, no, hatred, not towards him, but the dimension separating us. I couldn't´t hide my anger when I spoke up. "Peter. You are my brother, and I love you of all my heart, but please? Please let me come see your home? You have only come to me, in my dimension, now it´s my turn to come to you, in you're dimension!"

when I thought he had surprised, yet again, he did it. I heard him laugh, I could see his sweet smile when he spoke. "Hmm.. Okey Melody! I surrender to the authority of my sister." I couldn't´t do anything other then laugh myself. We laugh together for a couple of seconds, then he spoke again, "Okey Melody, I am on my way to you!" then the line drops dead. Shocked, I sat down on the closest chair.

Trembling and speechless, before I ran of to a park nearby, to meet up with my brother.

Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment for me to read. That means a lot to me, that people helps me with my writing. Plus my English is not the best, So please be gentle with me.
> 
> You can reach me on:
> 
> Twitter: @ByMalec22
> 
> Instagram: deadbymalec ("work")
> 
> Or you can send a massage on:
> 
> Twitter or Instagram


	4. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me almost two weeks to write. so bear with me people.
> 
> If you have a shipping-name to Peter about Melody, please let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this chapter is told from two points of view. Peter´s and Melody´s.
> 
> ENJOY

Melody´s POV

When I got to the closest park, a portal opened and out came Peter. I ran. I ran to him when he noticed me. Crying into his shoulder, I was speechless, and with a hint of sadness. He really tried to calm me down. Slowly I calmed down with his help. He took my shoulders, and told me one more time to calm down and take a breath. Filled myself with joy, I laughed, and jumped around where he was standing.

"I cannot believe you are here! How did you even find a portal that fast?" I asked as we walked through the park. He smiled sweet and innocent at me, as if to hide something and don't want to worry me. As if he wanted to protect me from himself and his home. But it also was something in him that seemed to me as if I had forgot something important. Did I? Did I really forget something important to Peter? Perhaps, but I couldn't put my finger on what it might be.

"So? How are your schedule going?" he asked, like nothing had happened, at all. It´s weird of him to ask me like that. Because he never usually asks about things like schedules, and boring stuff. Surprisingly I said: "Why do you ask? Is something wrong? A-Are you okay?" He gave me a surprised look as I asked. When he answered, "I'm fine, and you?" I felt more relaxed. We went to a cosy cafe nearby called "Grannies little children".

We sat there for what felt like 2 or 3 hours, and I wasn't wrong either, we actually sat there for 2 and a half hours just talking. Talking about life and schedules. Honesty and loyalty towards each other is everything that matters to us. Then after a while, we went to the training area and trained, and focused on defence and blocking. When we stopped he said "Hey, Mel? I have heard that the shadowhunters in New York are the best in the US."

"Is that so? That's very cool, I would love to meet them someday in the future." I said sadly to myself, but loud enough for Peter to hear it. He gave me a mischievous smile. Without notice, he took my hand in his, dragging me after him out of the training area. "W-wait Peter! Where are we going?" all he said was “New York” and the next thing I knew, we were on our way through a portal to New York.

Peters POV

One of the things I really hates is traveling through portals. They always made me want to throw up, but I forget that when I know how is meeting me on the other side. My sweet, sweet, precious baby-sister. Although we are twins, she is younger than me, by only 5 minutes. 5 minutes may not be a long time, but I was waiting, waiting to meet my sister again. My head suddenly started to empty itself completely. Focused on Melody

When the portal opened up and I stepped outside, I looked for Melody. When I noticed her, she already was on her way towards me, and throw herself into my arms. Crying and warm, I hugged her tight in my arms. It felt so good to hug her this tight, and not like it feels like when I'm going home after our last meeting. It´s ridiculous that we can only have one day together every year, but it felt so good to meet her this shortly after our last meeting. 

I tried to calm her down, and in the end, I had succeeded calming her down. Before I knew it, when she stopped crying, she jumped around just where I was standing. When she stopped jumping around, we walked through the park. She asked me how I found a portal that fast. All I could do was smiling at what she said. She looked confused at me, and it seemed like she was thinking about something. Something I should know? Perhaps not, but I couldn´t do anything else than to wander what it might be.

To distract her, I asked "So? How are your schedule going?" to my big surprise, she looked even more confused at me, and surprised. With that surprised expression, she said "Why do you ask? Is something wrong? A-Are you okay?" and I couldn´t help but laugh to myself quietly, before I answered completely calmed with "I'm fine, and you?" and she seemed to get more, and more relaxed. After a while just walking, she came up with an idea about us going to a café nearby called “Grannies children”.

I thought this was the first time I could really relax together with someone dear to me. To take some time to think about what matters to me, and that is Melody. After a moment, I stopped in the middle of the door, and though about if I made the right decision to come at all.

“Peter! Peter! Are you coming, or what?” she said with a soft laughter. All I could do was to nod and move out of the way for the customers coming in and leaving. Melody was the one to order for the both of us. She ordered a latte for herself and a hot chocolate for me, plus something to eat.

While she ordered for us, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and search for the best Shadowhunters in US. What I found was surprising me. “Only one? In New York?” I said to myself as I turned my back to Melody, and walked towards a table. After a couple of minutes, Melody and I sat down again with our hot drinks and food. She had ordered two cinnamon buns and two cake-slices.

She asked me about my life, and I asked about her life. Honesty and loyalty towards each other is everything that matters to us. When we were done with our meal, we went to the training area. We trained on defence and blocking. After training for 1 and a half hours, I told her what I had been wanting to tell her since the café. “Hey Mel? I have heard that the shadowhunters in New York are the best in the US."

Her expression when she said “Is that so? That's very cool, I would love to meet them someday in the future.” was so precious, I actually hurts a little bit inside. While she didn´t look at me I got an idea. So, when she looked at me, I gave her a mischievous smile.

I took her hand in mine and dragged her out of the training area, towards the front-door. When she asked where we were going, all I said was New York. Outside I opened a portal and went through the portal with Melody by my side, on our way to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you ENJOYED this chapter as much as I do.
> 
> You can reach me on:
> 
> Twitter: @ByMalec22
> 
> Instagram: deadbymalec (Fanbased/"work")
> 
> Or you can send a massage on:
> 
> Twitter or Instagram


	5. Party plans. Part 1 - Izzy´s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy has planned a party together with Jace and Simon, but mostly Jace and Simon. And for who?
> 
> This chapter might reveal some things that is not related to the characters in the books or the TV-show.
> 
> in part 1 we follow Isabelle's thoughts from 10 hours before the moment they go to the party. its short, I know, but this is what my brain could get out of me, and down on a paper, and out to the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with this incredible person. This kind and funny person named Simon Lewis." 
> 
> "...We were celebrating them have been together for 3 years now..."
> 
>  
> 
> As always, leave a comment at the end of the chapter. i would love to hear what you guys think I should include.

Izzy POV

Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with this incredible person. This kind and funny person named Simon Lewis. My brother Jace normally hates Simon, and refuses to help him, but this time Jace said nothing. I am so happy that my brother and my boyfriend gets along with each other, although I know they could never be best friends, but they manage to help each other. Simon is the sweetest, cutest, most trustworthy person I have ever met, besides from my family.

I got to admit that when Jace and Simon told me what they were planning, I almost burst out in laughter right in front of everyone. What they were planning on doing was to throw Magnus and Alec an anniversary party. The party would of course be on that specific day. We were celebrating them have been together for 3 years now. I can only imagen how surprised they would be, how their sons would enjoy spending it together with everyone how loves them. 

Simon might be a bit clumsy, but that´s why I love him. I love him because every time he says my name, my heart skips a beat, my entire being becomes warm, from my toes to my head. Just listening to him explaining Star Wars, is like listening to Alec explaining love to Max. 

You see, we had a little brother called Max, but his gone now. Think about it. He was only nine years younger than me. We lost him 3 years ago. And that day is coming up very soon. "Let´s see. Today is the Monday… OMG!!" Simon rushed into the kitchen, looking like he just got up. "What is it Honey? Is everything okay?" how can I not love this man. Caring and super sweet. Actually, he got more caring and helpful after we discovered I was pregnant.

"That day! It´s today!" we only called the day we lost Max the day, since no one can say it without breaking. But today Simon forgot. "The day? As in…what precisely?" I looked at him like I look at Jace when he has done something stupid or ridiculous. "THE day, Simon." When he finally realized, his eyes nearly popped out.

Ten hours later  
Dressed for the event, we went for the things we were going to pick up on our way to the event. Simon dressed in his best suit, in fact it´s the same he wore to Alec´s "wedding", and me in a comfortable enough dress for it to fit around the belly. The dress was blue with print of peacock feathers in gold.

It was Simon´s and Jace´s plan where we were going to be hosting it. An anniversary is something big and beautiful, at least in my opinion. My belly was round enough for people to understand I'm pregnant. Tonight, Simon and I would reveal the gender of our child.

Hopefully everything would be alright, and hopefully everything would go as planned. At least that´s what I thought would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can reach me on:
> 
> Twitter: @ByMalec22
> 
> Instagram: deadbymalec ("work")
> 
> Or you can send a massage on:
> 
> Twitter or Instagram


	6. Party plans. Part 2 - Simon´s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has planned a party together with Jace. and you might already know, but her is part 2
> 
> This chapter might reveal some things that is not related to the characters in the books or the TV-show.
> 
> in part 2 we follow Simon's thoughts from 10 hours before the party. it´s short, I know, but this is what my brain could get out of me, down on paper, and out to the public.
> 
> also, Simon thinks a bit different from Isabelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with this incredible person. This badass, brave and beautiful person named Isabelle Lightwood."
> 
> "(...) this time when I asked for help, he more or less jumped through the roof. (...)"
> 
>  
> 
> As always, leave a comment at the end of the chapter. i would love to hear what you guys think I should include.

Simon´s POV

Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with this incredible person. This badass, brave and beautiful person named Isabelle Lightwood. For a year and a half, Jace and I have been planning something big for our friends. I know that Jace hates me, but this time when I asked for help, he more or less jumped through the roof. He was so willing to help me, that I got surprised. Izzy just giggled at the idea. Of all things in the entire world I hate the most, are days I forget important things. And today was one of those days.

I heard Izzy shouting something from the kitchen. When I got there, and asked her, Izzy said "That day! It´s today!", I looked surprised at her, and she got even more annoyed at me and said, "THE day, Simon." It took me a moment to realize what she was referred to. When I finally realize, I got so shocked that I thought that my eyes were going to pop out.

After breakfast, I called Jace to see how things were going, and if everything would be done before tonight´s happening. "Yes Simon. Everything´s under control. I even got Clary to help me with the posters and with painting." Relieved as I was, I thought about how to get the guests of honor there without them notice anything suspicious.

What Jace and I were planning on doing was to throw Magnus and Alec an anniversary party. The party would of course be on that specific day. We will celebrate them being together for 3 years now. I would like to imagen how surprised they would be, how their sons would enjoy spending it together with everyone how loves them.

When we discovered that Izzy was pregnant, I couldn´t do anything but go super protective and super caring mode. Just like one of the many superheroes I know about. Like Superman. We did a good job with hiding the pregnancy from the others, but Isabelle wanted to tell everybody tonight as a present and surprise for Alec & Magnus. "Mostly for Alec of course, because he is my brother", Izzy said after the pregnancy discovery.

Ten hours later  
For me it was easy to pick what to wear to the party. I was getting dressed in the suit I wore to Alec´s wedding. On our way to the party, we needed to pick up some stuff Clary had forgotten. Isabelle was so beautiful in her dress. The dress was specially made for her, so it could fit around the belly. The dress was one of the most beautiful one she got, yet. The dress itself was blue with a hint of a print shaped like golden peacock feathers.

It was mainly Jace´s plan that we were going to host the party. So we decided to host it at Hunter´s Moon.  
An anniversary is something big and something that should be incredibly amazing. 

So, I hope it is going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can reach me on:
> 
> Twitter: @ByMalec22
> 
> Instagram: deadbymalec (Fanbased/"work")
> 
> Or you can send a massage on:
> 
> Twitter or Instagram


	7. Malec - Before the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been one of the hardest chapters yet to write. So I hope you like it.
> 
> This serie is btw not a beta, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but this also needs to be a two parted chapter
> 
> The chapters will have different names, but they belong together
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

Somewhere. In an apartment in Brooklyn. Two boys and their parents lives. The boys´ names are Max and Rafael Lightwood Bane. Their fathers Alec and Magnus were busy with getting the everyone dressed for whatever Jace had invited them to. All he had told them had been ¨Dress up nicely¨.

Two days earlier  
At the institute:  
Alec was sitting in he´s office, doing the paperwork. Magnus had appeared earlier to help Alec with the papers. Somewhere between the reports about demon attacks and the forensic reports, Jace had suddenly appeared to talk with them both.

“Hey guys. I want to invite all of you to a little gathering on Saturday. What do you say?”, Jace said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Why are you looking so suspicious Herondale?”, Magnus looked between Alec and Jace, a curious look on his face.

Alec knew his parabatai pretty well after being connected for nearly 11 years now, but this time he was sure he would be wrong if he said something. He thought it would be better to discuss it alone with Magnus.

“Nothing! Am I not allowed to invite you two to have some fun?” Jace glanced at Alec, looking for support. When Alec sighed, Jace smiled to himself.

“Of course, you are” Alec looked between Magnus and Jace. “it´s just…the question came so sudden upon us, we didn´t got the time to react properly.”

Alec looked at Magnus, seeing that he was irritated. When Magnus saw him looking, he fumbled with some paper sheets in his hands.

Magnus let out a small sigh and answered properly, “I´m sorry, okay? I´m sorry for behaving that way.” But he wasn´t really that sorry for his behavior, but he guessed he had to put up with Jace for Alec´s sake.

When Jace finally left the room, smiling after handing over the invitation, Magnus moved to the other side of the paper pile, so that he stood next to his boyfriend. Alec could clearly see that Magnus needed some closeness right now, because of all the strass in the downworld. When Alec asked Magnus to sit on his leap, he did, but only to be hugged tightly by Alec.

“Are you okay Magnus?”, Alec asked concerned for his boyfriend´s happiness. Magnus knew that Alec would ask him sooner or later, but he didn´t feel like lying would be smart to do.

“Yes. It´s just that…what do you think Jace meant by “dress nicely”?”

Alec thought for a moment before he answered.

“I have a theory. I think Jace is planning a prank or something like that.”

That made Magnus laugh loudly. Alec had always made Magnus feel better if he was down.  
Magnus agreed as they slowly finished the paperwork.

After they finished the paperwork, they stepped out of the portal, and onto the floor of their apartment. From the kitchen they heard small feet running. Out came Max and Rafael, running towards them, and into their arms.

“Hey blueberry!” Magnus said with big joy as Max jumped into his arms, giggling as he always is when he comes home.

Alec smiled his big and bright smile of joy, “Rafael, my little warrior. How is the training going?” Alec asked, and Rafael answered, a smile playing around his mouth.

“Where is Catarina?” Magnus asked their sons. The boys looked at one another, as if agreeing as too how was going to tell their fathers. When no one of them spoke, Rafael sighted, stood up properly and looked at their fathers and said: “Catarina had to leave earlier because they needed her at the hospital.”

Magnus got a little nervous, when Alec noticed it, he asked Rafael then she had left. As Rafael spoke, noticing Magnus, he calms his father down by telling them that she just left when they portal in. Rafael handed a note to Magnus, as he relaxed more after reading the note from Catarina. Magnus gave the note to Alec after finish reading.

_The note said:_  
_Sorry_  
_Had to leave_  
_Emergency_  
_Love_  
_Catarina_

“I see” Magnus said. After getting a report, Magnus and Alec stared to prepare the dinner. Today´s dinner was spaghetti and meatballs, Max´s favorite.

Two days later  
After getting home earlier than anticipated, Alec found his boyfriend and sons preparing the dinner, he got quite relived. After dinner they decided to play as magnus snapped the diches to the kitchen sink. Two hours later, while doing nothing but having fun while playing a board game, Alec noticed the clock and started to stress. Leaving both Magnus and the boys with a puzzled look on their faces.

“Darling, why are you stressing so much?” Alec stopped for a second to give his Magnus a questioning look, “What do you mean? The party starts in half an hour. We need to hurry up.” Magnus giggled a little as he got to his feet and stopped Alec in his tracks.

“Alexander, why are you stressing? It´s okay. You know that you could just ask me to conjure up suits for us.” Magnus lightly squeezed Alec between his armes, having Alec squeeze him lightly back.

Alec breathed uneasy out as he was trying to calm himself down between Magnus´ arms. He knew Magnus was right as he looked into the warlock’s eyes. What he saw, was the beautiful, old but wise, loving and caring eyes of the man he loved so much. Alec as one of the most selfless persons at the institute, and in the Lightwood-family, had never imagined that his life would turn out so filled with happiness, love and healthiness.

“Okay” Alec said, giving Magnus a small but shy smile. Magnus couldn´t hold himself back anymore, as he leaped forwards, still while holding Alec between his arms, he kissed him, hard and passionate.

As they parted, all they heard was a couple of “Ewww”, but also a couple of “Awww”. Suddenly everyone started giggling and soon they were back, focusing about getting dressed.

When they had finish dressing, they exited the door and locked up. Alec and Magnus had become more careful after an incidence a few weeks back, when there had been some robbery and Magnus just magic the things back. After that Alec and Magnus remembered too lock the door whenever they all went out for dinner or other occasions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment, I love too read your thoughts.
> 
> Love <3<3
> 
> You can reach me on:
> 
> Twitter: @ByMalec22
> 
> Instagram: deadbymalec ("work")
> 
> Or you can send a massage on:
> 
> Twitter or Instagram


	8. Where too go? part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about the twins.
> 
> it's getting harder to make a chapter fast, so therefore, this chapter as a reminder to myself that I am alive.
> 
> This is not a beta, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

As they stepped out of the portal, Melody nearly fell. Peter grabbed her arm too help her.

"Be carful, sis." he said as he let go of her arm.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Melody asked as she looked between her brother and her surroundings. A cold breeze went through her hair.

 _"It is still morning"_ , Melody though too herself.

"We are not completely safe here, remember." Peter said as he looked at their surroundings. He was looking for a clue.

 

* * *

 

_New York had a lot of people walking or driving pass them. It is impossible to know where you are, unless you are born or raised in New York. There are people everywhere you go. If you know someone living in New York, they are lucky they have a friend like you. A friend that knows nothing about how to get around in New York._

-Peter´s dairy

* * *

 

Peter was looking around, thinking; "W _here is it? Where is the institute?"_ At the same time as Melody kept calling his name, over and over again. When he came back, Melody looked a little worried. His heart skipping a beat as he look at his sister, his Melody. Quickly taking her into a hug, like she was a precious thing, or something small and fragile.

"I'm so sorry, Melody. I was lost in thoughts for a second" Peter said as he started to release her from his grip.

Melody blinked a few times before only laughing "More like twenty seconds."

 

They both giggled as they started to walk. Now their were on their way to find what they where looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> You can reach me on:
> 
> Twitter: @ByMalec22
> 
> Instagram: deadbymalec ("work")
> 
> Or you can send a massage on:
> 
> Twitter or Instagram


End file.
